It Was One Of Those Nights
by XxFallingFeathersxX
Summary: "I'm drunk, I'm horny, and I swear if you don't fuck me right now then I'm going to cut you." And, pray tell, how could Magnus refuse? Just a little Malec smut for my lovelies! Contains lemon, lime, slight bondage, slight masochism, not in that order, don't-like-don't-read.


_**My latest bout of Magnus and Alec smutty smut~ ;) I find this so irresistibly sexy...**_

_**Should I continue it? A second chapter? A "The Next Day" sort of spiel?**_

_**Let me know! R&R Please!**_

_*****Contains lime and lemon, Malec, alcohol, language, boy on boy, don't like don't read*****_

_**Let's get to it, shall we? We're good, rockin', and ready to roll!**_

* * *

It was one of those nights.

Alec didn't have any demons to kill or out-of-line Underworlders to correct. Magnus didn't have any clients.

So Alec had purchased a bottle of wine—Dolci Note, it was French—at a whiskey and liquor store run by a fey downtown. Magnus had set up a fancy little dinner for the two of them to enjoy by candlelight in the warlock's apartment. Nothing huge—Magnus had made some top-of-the-line Italian pasta, a vegetable casserole that he knew Alec loved, mashed sweet potatoes that the warlock enjoyed maybe a little too much (but of course it had _nothing_ to do with the whiskey that he had accidentally-on-purpose slipped into the mix), sweet rolls, and jam-filled icing-drizzled-on-top puff pastries for dessert.

They ate and talked about nothing and everything all at once, the four candles in the center of the table burning in different colors—red, blue, black, and green—from Magnus's magic. After the meal, they still sat, just talking and drinking at the wine until they had emptied the whole bottle and half-finished another, of the same brand, that Magnus snapped up.

Magnus thought that Alec took his alcohol well—and for the most part, he did. But even almost three-quarters of a bottle of wine total took its toll on a person. Magnus himself was feeling just a little dizzy, and Alec was turning giggly and hiccuppy.

"You make good food, Mags," the Shadowhunter stated, sipping at yet another glass of wine. "I haven't had Italian pasta that good in… God, I don't know if I've ever had Italian pasta that good." He laughed a little bit, tipping his glass back and forth and watching the slightly pink wine swirling around in it.

"Nonsense," Magnus replied, setting down his empty glass and snapping it full again. "I'm better at making French food. You should taste my apple _tarte tatin._"

"Maybe I should," Alec replied, finishing his wine and setting the glass down, running his tongue over his teeth. "_Damn_, that is some _good_ shit. I need to get that more often."

"Are you drunk?" Magnus asked suddenly. Alec looked up. His pupils had swollen until they almost swallowed the rich blues of his irises. He was tapping one finger against the table, and his foot against the ground.

"Yes," he stated simply. "I think I am."

Magnus stood up and jammed the cork back into the top of the wine bottle with a squeak. He then threw back the rest of his own drink and came around the table, taking Alec's hand in his and pulling him to his feet. "Come on, you, you need some sleep."

"Do not!" Alec protested, then staggered a bit as he almost lost his balance. "Okay, fine, lead the way, Downworlder."

Magnus rolled his eyes and tangled his fingers with Alec's, pulling him down the hall to the bedroom they often shared. Alec had hardly set foot over the threshold when he spun inside, grabbing Magnus's other hand and falling over backwards onto his king-size four-poster, dragging the warlock down with him into a passionate, messy kiss.

After a few moments, they broke apart and Alec said, "I'm drunk, I'm horny, and I swear if you don't fuck me _right now_ then I'm going to cut you."

And, pray tell, how could Magnus refuse?

He couldn't, though! So he didn't!

Their next kiss was more heated as Magnus dragged the Shadowhunter into the center of the bed so he was flat on his back with his legs spread around the warlock's. It took little time for Magnus to have the boy moaning and shivering under him, begging for him like a slut.

"Do you want it?" Magnus asked, looking down into Alec's soft sea blue eyes.

"Yes—please—I want it, I really do," Alec begged, linking his hands around the warlock's neck. Magnus flicked open the buttons on his neat black dress shirt, pushing it back on Alec's shoulders until the Shadowhunter lifted up to toss it aside. He slowly drew down the zipper concealing Alec's throbbing erection, grinning at the range of emotions flickering across his face.

"As sexy as you look in these slacks," Magnus whispered in Alec's ear, "they'll have to go."

And with a quick snap of his fingers, they were gone. Free from his hindering clothes, Alec twisted and pulled Magnus down to him, grinding their erections together and making out with him with a passion that screamed that Alec wanted to dom, and badly.

"Unfortunately for you," Magnus breathed out when he could break the kiss for some air, "I'm feeling a bit toppy tonight."

He kissed down Alec's neck and throat, pausing to flick his tongue over the Shadowhunter's nipples and relishing in the reply he got. His fingers traced Marks and scars and the defining planes of the body Magnus had so carefully memorized until he reached the hem of his simple black boxer briefs, which weren't leaving a thing to the imagination.

Alec moaned and whispered hoarse encouragement as Magnus pulled down the briefs and kissed very lightly at the eight-inch cock which was beading precum at the tip. He licked it off daintily, hummed a bit, and took him in all at once.

This _always_ had the same effect on Alec, especially drunk Alec. He screamed out in delight, immediately fisting a hand in Magnus's hair, pushing his head down further. The warlock had had eight-hundred-plus years to work on it, and his gag reflex had disappeared, so he had no problem taking Alec into the back of his throat and making quick little swallowing motions that soon had Alec screeching that he was going to come.

Magnus let it happen as it would, and Alec's fingers pulled on the warlock's hair so hard it almost hurt the man who loved having his hair pulled as the first bit shot straight to the back of Magnus's throat, and he swallowed eagerly. He milked his Shadowhunter for what he was worth and sucked him dry before releasing his member with a quick, clean pop that made him moan.

Magnus pulled himself back up to meet Alec eye to eye, and he saw the tiredness that swam there.

"I'm not done with you, don't you fall asleep on me yet," Magnus teased him, tapping his nose with a finger. "I thought you wanted me to take you."

Alec's hard on began to return as he whispered, "I want you to fuck me so hard I can't see straight, please, Magnus, _now_…"

"Well somebody's demanding," Magnus teased, snapping his fingers. All of his clothing shot away at once. Alec groaned at the mere sight of his lover's naked body bending over his.

"How do you want it, _chèri?_" Magnus asked, letting the _R_ in the French word roll from the back of his throat in a near growl. "Hard and fast? Slow and loving? Do you want me to fuck you dry?"

"Angel, I don't care how you do it," Alec hissed, grabbing Magnus's hips and dragging his own up to meet them, grinding their bare erections together with a force that was enough to make Magnus gasp. "Just do it _now!_ I want the pain, I want it to hurt—I want to feel you love me."

Doubt suddenly flickered in Magnus's mind. He had never taken Alec dry before. He had taken him fast, yes, with messy and hurried and little preparation, but always with some _kind_ of preparation. Never just—_now_.

Alec seemed to sense his lover's hesitation and he paused in the sexual noises he was making to put his arms around Magnus's neck, his sea blues meeting Magnus's slitted green-golds. "You won't hurt me. I'm a Shadowhunter. My middle name is pain. Please, I just need you inside me. Just this once—_fuck preparations._"

"If you say so." Magnus pecked Alec's lips gently and moved his hands down to the Shadowhunter's thighs, pushing them up and apart to reach his backside. Without warning, Magnus thrust in, one swift movement, all the way to the hilt.

Alec obviously wasn't expecting _this_ pain. He let out a shriek and one hand flew to his mouth, him sinking his teeth into the skin and shutting his eyes hard, trembling. Magnus shushed him with gentle kisses to his neck and shoulders, up his jaw with his fingers running slowly through the silky black locks of his hair.

When the Shadowhunter relaxed and opened his eyes, blinking away tears of pain, he moved his hand back to Magnus's back and nodded. "I'm ready." A cocky grin touched his mouth. "Show yourself up. Fuck me until I can't see straight."

"If that is what you wish," Magnus replied, pulling out and shoving back in with just as much force. Alec screeched again, letting out shallow little cries with each hard thrust that Magnus applied. He felt nails bite his skin and drag up his shoulder blades, leaving long red scores.

It didn't take long for Magnus to hit Alec's sweet spot, and he let out another raw scream, throwing his head back and tangling a hand in Magnus's hair, pulling on it hard as he let out a low moan. He put his legs around Magnus's back and drove him in deeper, crying out as his prostate was abused again and again, over and over until the stars he kept seeing almost hurt. Magnus began to nip and suck at Alec's neck, leaving tiny little red marks and a smattering of light bruises.

"I-I'm close!" Alec finally cried out. "C-Come—with me, please!"

Magnus was barely hanging onto the edge of the cliff he was on. He took Alec's member in one hand, jerking him, French-kissing him hard as the boy shuddered and moaned and came. The feel of the sticky white cream shooting over his hand, his belly and his chest pushed Magnus over, and he let out a groan as he slammed in one last time, letting out his seed deep inside the Shadowhunter, who broke the kiss and whimpered with desire, moaning again as he felt Magnus filling him up.

When they finished, Alec fell back against the blankets and pillows, gasping for air, and Magnus fell on his chest. He didn't want to pull out yet. He was spent. He was ready for sleep.

Alec wasn't.

"Don't you think you're finished," Alec whispered sexually in Magnus's ear, his fingers running gently over the scratches he had left on the tan skin. "I've still got some fight."

Magnus lifted his head as a new sensation began to burn low in his stomach. He was getting Alec twice in a night? Usually after one fling, Alec passed out in exhaustion. But he was going to let Magnus do him _twice?_ He liked drunk Alec.

Then things began to turn on him.

As soon as he pulled out, Alec kicked upwards and flipped them both over at the same time. Magnus yelped as he landed flat on his back, spread-eagled and stunned. Alec crawled over him and straddled his naked waist, stroking his own already hardening erection. Upon noticing the startled expression on his warlock's face, Alexander Gideon Lightwood laughed with a dark vigor that scared Magnus just a little bit.

"What—you thought you were getting off easy tonight?" he teased, bending down and balancing himself on his forearms with his lips barely a hair's breadth away from Magnus's. "I know you like it rough. I also know I haven't topped in a while. I think you're getting a very nice deal tonight. Dinner and a show—a double-feature, at that. You got to top, like you do every night. I think now, I'm going to take you on a hard little ride."

Alec rarely topped, and when he did, it was slow and loving and gentle and all the things that drove Magnus wild. Alec was right—he did like it rough. He had always fantasized about being taken by Alec hard and rough while having his hair pulled and completely at the mercy of the Shadowhunter. He liked being the dominant in their relationship, but he'd be lying if he said he didn't fantasize about being a submissive every now and then.

Alec rose up and flipped Magnus over onto his hands and knees, and then forced him to his elbows. Pulling one of Magnus's silk scarves from seemingly nowhere, he proceeded to tie the warlock's hands together, not tight enough to hurt but tight enough that Magnus would remember who was in charge.

He couldn't see a whole lot from this position, and when he felt Alec nudge at his legs, he realized as he spread them that that was just the way the Shadowhunter wanted it. He was completely under the younger boy's control.

Magnus moaned as he felt hands, lips, and tongue on his cock and balls, stroking, hardening, arousing to the point where Magnus understood Alec's 'fuck-me-now' state. He found himself squirming and mewling, panting quickly and pushing backwards in the hope of getting some release.

Alec smacked him smartly on his backside, making him yelp.

"Let's see, I think you want me too badly for me to explore all of your fetishes tonight," Alec said. "So I'll tick off a few. You like having your hair pulled"—Magnus nodded—"you like being tied up"—another quick nod—"and…let's see…one more…"

Another quick spank and Magnus involuntarily pushed backwards, and was startled at himself.

"Oh—three: you like being hit like a little bitch. There we go, I think I have enough to work with." Magnus felt him rise up, felt Alec's erection between his ass cheeks, rubbing slowly while his hands caressed the smooth skin. "I know you're a kinky little masochist too, aren't you?"

"Y-Yes—I like the pain," Magnus whispered, his chest rising and falling.

"What was that?" Alec sounded like he was smiling. "Louder."

"I—I like it—when you hurt me," he repeated, raising his voice and wincing at how dirty the confession sounded.

"Do you now," Alec said thoughtfully, obviously grinning. He said it gently, like it was news, even though Magnus knew full well that it wasn't. "Well, let's see then." Alec struck him again, harder. Magnus moaned, blushing at the sound.

"I think we're going to have fun tomorrow," Alec said, slowly dry humping boyfriend, getting the friction that Magnus was denied. "Bondage, spanking, maybe we'll play with a few of your toys, hmm?" Another quick smack and Magnus groaned through clenched teeth. "I brought Izzy's whip over with me—maybe I can hit you with that…"

"Oh—tomorrow's tomorrow," Magnus finally gasped out. "I want you inside me _now!_" His voice rose to a panicked little whimper as he suddenly wondered if Alec planned to take him at all.

"Now?" Alec said, faking innocence. "Without _any_ preparation?"

"Fuck, we both know you never planned to use it in the first place," Magnus choked, gasping as Alec smacked him, twice, hard. "Just get—your—cock—inside—me—right—now—or I swear to Lilith I'll _never_ fuck you again."

"Well we can't have that." That was all the warning Magnus got. He screamed out in ecstasy as Alec shoved inside him, driving all the way in at once with no preparation at all—just like he had done to his Shadowhunter. Except Alec, he waited for no warlock. He began thrusting slowly and evenly, in long, languid strokes. When the pain changed to pleasure and Magnus let out an eager moan, Alec picked up the pace, slamming into him ruthlessly.

It took a very short time for both men to cum again, harder this time, and Alec left his warlock trussed up as he pulled the blankets over them both, not pulling out either.

"I love you," Magnus whispered into Alec's ear, the soft breath ruffling the soft black locks of his hair as he slipped his bound hands over Alec's head and around to his back, holding him closely.

"I love you too," Alec replied just as softly, nuzzling his warlock's neck.

That was how they fell asleep—

—but not how Magnus woke up.

* * *

_**DUN DUN DUNNNN**_

_**Do you think I should continue it? I like, I like... Let me know if a second chapter needs to be done! :)**_


End file.
